


I will love you, If you let me.

by Linisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “N-Naruto. What are you doing here?” She asked, willing her blush down.“Oh!” He said and jumped into her room to reach a hand out to pull her up. “I came for you of course!” He stated, smiling brightly as a small blush started dusted his cheeks. She felt her own face heat at the comment, trying to will down the now probably beet red blush. Of course he didn't mean it like that. They were friends. Just friends.“Wha-what?” She asked, unsure of what to say. Naruto smiled even brighter, still holding on to her hand as he pulled her closer to the window. On the pavement stood his orange motorcycle, slick and freshly washed.“Just out riding.” He said, squeezing her hand. She felt her pulse pick up, casting her eyes down to try to hide the small smile she couldn't hold back.“Where are you going?” She asked, eyeing his black and orange sneakers on her hardwood floor. She could hardly believe it. Naruto Uzumaki, in her bedroom. This was the thing of  dreams, fantasys.“Where am I going? Crazy!” He answered, laughter lacing his voice. She couldn't help but giggle at his joke as she looked up, bright blue eyes meeting her pale purple. “You wanna come?” He asked.





	I will love you, If you let me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was suppose to be a Drabble for tumblr but I just love them so much it became a thing! If you wanna prompt me you can find the list [here](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a) . Fell free to prompt me!
> 
> This is for the prompt NaruHina - 51. “Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?”

Hinata's open bedroom window cast a light square shadow down on the lower ceiling of the patio as she sat down on the wide window ledge, gazing wistfully out into the dark night before opening the book for her latest english assignment - Frankenstein. It was an okay book, not something she would have chosen herself. Senior year of High School had beaten any idea of choosing litterateur herself, having to focus solely on homework and exams if she wants to keep her high grades.

Tonight’s dinner at the Hyūga house had been a stiff and awkward affair, as always. Her father held one of his speeches about dignity and honor. She had heard it hundreds of times. Not as often as the one about hard work and endurance, but often enough to know it by heart. It always came with the disapproving comments about grades and attitudes, making Hinata feel like whatever she felt she accomplished that day was worthless. Having straight A’s wasn't enough by a long shot, and those friends she hung out with was definitely nothing that boosted moral, according to her father.

Hinata sighed. She liked her friends, most of them full of life and laughter. They always had a good time. So what if some of them came from less prominent families or wasnt top of their class. They were kind, and they liked her. She would never throw them away because of heritage or grades. They all inspired her to be better, one especially.

“Hey!” A loud voice came thru the open window, accompanied by a head of blond hair and bright blue eyes, startling Hinata enough to let out a shrill shout and then very ungracefully fall of the windowsill.

Naruto Uzumaki was like the sun, warm and bright as he smiled down on her, hanging in thru the window.

“Oh sorry!” He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Did I scare you?”

Hinata just blinked up at him, heart still racing after the startle but also because of the beautiful boy hanging in thru her window.

“N-Naruto. What are you doing here?” She asked, willing her blush down. They hanged out in school, part of the same gang, but he had never been to her house before. She had no idea how he even got up on the patio roof to reach her window, let alone how he knew which window was hers.

“Oh!” He said and jumped into her room to reach a hand out to pull her up. “I came for you of course!” He stated, smiling brightly as a small blush started dusted his cheeks. She felt her own face heat at the comment, trying to will down the now probably beet red blush. Of course he didn't mean it like that. She was just reading to much into things. They were friends. Just friends.

“Wha-what?” She asked, unsure of what to say. Naruto smiled even brighter, still holding on to her hand as he pulled her closer to the window. On the pavement stood his orange motorcycle, slick and freshly washed.

“Just out riding.” He said, squeezing her hand. She felt her pulse pick up, casting her eyes down to try to hide the small smile she couldn't hold back.

“Where are you going?” She asked, eyeing his black and orange sneakers on her hardwood floor. She could hardly believe it. Naruto Uzumaki, in her bedroom. This was the thing of  dreams, fantasys.

“Where am I going? Crazy!” He answered, laughter lacing his voice. She couldn't help but giggle at his joke as she looked up, bright blue eyes meeting her pale purple. “You wanna come?” He asked.

For a moment she just looked at him, trying to catch her breath. Her hearts pounding so hard she’s sure he must be able to hear it as it thumps against her ribcage.

It's a crazy idea. She’s not allowed go out after dinner, especially on a school night. And going on a motorcycle, strictly forbidden. Being Naruto's motorcycle would probably make it worse. Her father had always despised his upfront attitude and disrespect for authority figures. If her father finds out there's no telling what kind of punishment she’ll get. Still, looking up into those blue eyes she can’t help but nod, helpless against the spell they always cast her under.

“I-I’m not allowed. I don’t know how-.” She starts and his smile falls, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Panic surges thru her, an ache pulsing thru her veins thinking about the fact that she might have disappointed him.

“No!” She said, a little to loudly. “No. I do. I want to. I just don't know how to get down there without my father finding out.”

Naruto's smile comes back in earnest, letting go of her hand to climb out the window. She misses his warmth instantly.

“That’s easy! I’ll catch you of course!” He said reaching his arms out for her to hold on to. She looks around the room for a second, grabbing her lilac sweater and pulling it over her head before taking his hands and crawling out the window in to the chill april night. Her bare feet shiver against the roof tiles as they walk carefully across it towards the ledge. When they reach the ledge Naruto easily grabs it and swing himself down, landing gracefully on the lawn in front of the house.

“Jump! I’ll catch you!” He mock whispers up to her as nerves of jumping of a roof surges thru her. Its insane, completely crazy. But this entire night seems to be filled with crazy. With a grounding breath she grabs the edge, like she saw him do, and pushes of. She land in a strong warm arms and he takes half a step back as their bodies collide so they don’t tumble over. A flush explodes up over her cheeks, traveling up to her ears and down her neck. Her entire body feels hot as he puts her softly down on the wet grass.

“Nice, Hyuga. Who knew you would be so good at breaking out.” He teases as he walks towards the motorbike, picking up two black helmets, handing one over to her. Hinata hasty pulls a hair tie from her wrist, wrapping her hair into a low ponytail and pull on the helmet.

By the time she’s done, Naruto has stradeled the motorcycle, looking expectantly at her. She approaches slowly, unsure how to get on it without making a fool out of herself. She can't really see it but she can almost imagine his smiling face as he directs her.

“Put your foot on the ledge there and then swing the other leg over.” He explained, pointing to a small black ledge on the cycle.

Hinata does as told, landing smoothly right behind him. Naruto straightens the bike up, leaning back.

“Hold on to me, okay?” He asked just before kick starting the engine. Her arms come up instinctively, wrapping around his waist. He leans back for a second, hand coming up to land on to of her before he leans forward and kicking the bike on to the street.

She has no idea where their going, Naruto guiding the bike thru known streets of their hometown. Hinata lets herself pull closer, breathing in his cologne. She might never have him, but for some reason she has him like this tonight.

They drive out of town into the darkness with only the stars and the bike to light their way. Trees and fields swish by as they drive deeper out into the countryside, asfalt turning to gravel underneath them. After an unknown time, they stop next to a small white house. She carefully untangles from him and pushes herself of, pulling the helmet of her head as she tries to fix her hair, pulling the hair tie of and wrapping it around her wrist again.  She’s pretty sure she’s never been around this area before. The house is black, no lights coming thru the windows. The yard is beautiful, blooming apple and cherry trees covering the area. There is a white picket fence and a graveled path that leads around the house.

Naruto comes up next to her, helmet of and blond hair on end. He looks gorgeous.

“Come.” He says, softer than usual and nods towards the back of the house. The lawn opens up to a big wild field and Nature sits down on it, legs stretched out. Beside him he places a brown paper bag.

“Come sit Hime.” He says, patting the ground next to him, and a shot of warmth booms in her chest. He’s never called her that before. No one has ever called her that before. She softly sat down, cross legged. She allowed herself to sit close, not touching but only inches apart. Naruto reached over to the bag, pulling out two large cinnamon buns, handing one over to her.

“You- you brought this?” She asked, eyeing the treat with wonder. She can’t really see in the darkness but it looks like his cheeks darken as a smile booms on his lips.

“Of course. It's your favourite isn't it?” He said, as if its the answer to why he showed up at her window, drove her out to the middle of nowhere and handed her her favorite food.

“Thank you.” She answered instead of asking, afraid of the answer, afraid to hope.

“Hinata, do you like it here?” He asks and it feels like the question is so much bigger than her opinion on the location. So she looks around again, the lawn stretching wide and green under the old trees. The white house is small but cute, two stories with a red tile roof. The air feels fresh this far away from the city and she takes a deep breath and lets it out. It feels good. Feels free.

“I love it.” She confesses.

Naruto’s smiles even wider and her heart lunches, happiness booming in her veins.

“It’s mine you know.” He says, looking out across the field. “My parents left it to me, just found out yesterday, when I turned eighteen.”

Naruto had lost his parents in a car accident when he was little, long before they met in middle school. He had been bounced around in the foster system for years before being able to convince the authorities that he could live by himself at the tender age of fifteen. Getting something back after so many years of being lonely, wondering _what if_ must be the bittersweetest birthday present he could have gotten. Hinata dosent really think as he reached out towards him, stopping midway as fear surges thru her again.

“I’m glad.” She said instead, biting in to the cinnamon bun. Its sweet and spicy and taste just like the one from her favorite bakery.

“Yeah. I’m really glad you like it.”  Naruto says, closing the distance between their hands lacing their fingers together. Hinata’s breath hitches as he continues. “When they told me, it hurt but it felt good to. I drove out this afternoon and just walked around looking at everything. And then I just, I wanted to tell you.” He said, the stars reflecting in his eyes as he looks right in to hers.

“Me?” She asked. The question felt silly, because he just said it. But she needs to be sure, because she dosent understand. Wouldn't he want to tell Sasuke? Or Sakura? Why her? Why Hinata?

Naruto leaned even closer, free hand coming up to cup her cheek. Her puls picks up again, heart hammering in her chest sending small fluttering pounding thru her entire body.

“I always thought I wasn't good enough for you, because I had nothing.” Naruto started, eyes darting between her’s, hand on her cheek trembling.  “And I know it's not a mansion or a stable job or anything big like that. But it’s something. I have something now. And I’ll fight hard for all the other things, because you deserve it, you deserve it all, Hime. And if you let me, I wanna give it to you.”

Hinata's body feels numb, like reality is collapsing on itself. This must be a dream. Nothing as sweet as this can really be true can it?

Naruto looks at her, so vulnerable and unsure as his hand continues to slightly tremble on her cheek as his thumb caress her cheekbone. How can he think he’s not enough for her? The entire idea is popostrus.

Naruto is strong, and fierce and inspire her everyday to be better, stronger, more. He’s her sun, she can’t help but orbit around him, always drawn to his warmth and joy. Let him? She will gladly give it all. The answer starts chanting in her mind before it reaches her lips and she barely realises she’s leaning in before her lip’s caress against his as the words finally spills over.

“Yes. Please yes.”

Naruto closes the minimal distance, lips closing against each others for a few seconds before she feels his mouth crack open into a huge grin. She feels her own matching smile spread thru her body, joy bursting thru until he pulls her closer again, lips slotting against each other easily.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
